Illusion for the Good
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Хитсугайя\Хинамори, после зимней войны. Изменились ли порядки в Сейретее?


Название: **Иллюзия во благо **  
Автор: Synesthesia  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG  
Пары: Хитсугайя\Хинамори, Хинамори\Айзен  
Предупреждения: постканон, затронуты этические проблемы, потенциальный ООС, еще одна интерпретация названия "Блич"  
Дисклеймер: Кубо – кубово

* * *

Сколько в мире неправды - в сердцах и в устах,

В сопряженных друг с другом и днях, и ночах.

Омар Хайям

* * *

читать дальше_«В связи с явным дефицитом отрядного бюджета при данных обстоятельствах вынужденной мерой является отказ в материальной компенсации родственникам погибших сверх минимальных затрат на похоронные услуги…» _

Его оболочка, управляемая рациональными соображениями долга, аккуратно выводила бездушные столбцы иероглифов. У бюрократа не дрогнет рука. Капитан Хитсугайя стиснул фудэ до ломоты в пальцах, словно рукоять зампакто, занесенного для фатального удара.

Военнослужащий должен уметь отрешаться от осознания убийства. Он несет ответственность только за срыв миссии, но не более. Угрызения совести, вина, сожаление, сомнение – это внеуставные эмоции.

Он крепко сжимал челюсти и кулаки, потирал виски, кривил губы: его откровенно тошнило от испачканных чернилами листов. На грани. Монотонию прервал осторожный шелест. Хитсугайя позволил себе отвлечься и хмуро констатировать:

- Ты опоздала, Матсумото.

Лейтенант остановилась напротив его стола, с тем нервным выражением на лице, которое Хитсугайя никогда не любил. Так выглядят те, кто собирается вонзить в вас иголку, страшно переживая, что причинят страдания. Поэтому он снова склонился над распоряжением, чтобы не видеть, как тяжело вздымалась ее грудь.

- Она очнулась, капитан, - наконец, с трудом выговорила Рангику, попытавшись высветлить новость улыбкой.

Он промолчал и даже не оторвал взгляда от дырявой точки.

- Хинамори пришла в себя, - повторила она громче, хотя вряд ли он не расслышал с первого раза.

Хитсугайя отложил кисть и встал со стула, поцарапавшего со скрипом пол. Он направился к полке с архивными папками, мимо печально удивленной подчиненной.

- Капитан, Хинамори…

- Я пока не оглох, Матсумото. Можешь продолжить, - сухо разрешил он ей «перейти к вскрытию».

- Капитан Унохана попросила вас посетить ее кабинет при первой же возможности, - вздохнув, Рангику воспроизвела почти слово в слово сказанное ей, отчаявшись подобрать более достойную замену. - Она полагает необходимым обсудить с вами как с наиболее близким для Хинамори… другом некоторый момент… проблемный момент терапии.

Лейтенант шагнула навстречу побледневшему Хитсугайе Тоширо.

- Вы справитесь, капитан…  
_  
«От такого не взрослеют… а стареют». _

***

Вряд ли отыщется в Готее второй такой разумный шинигами, как капитан Унохана Ретсу. И такой же по-матерински убедительный. Строгий овал лица, подчеркнутый темным контуром волос; взгляд с мягкой непререкаемостью; шелковистый вкрадчивый голос… И вся святая троица была направлена прямо на него: лицо, взгляд, голос. Метким скальпелем в сердцевину его существа.

- Капитан Хитсугайя, лейтенант пятого отряда пробудилась около трех часов назад. Нам удалось полностью регенерировать все ткани и устранить бесследно мельчайшие последствия ранений. Что касается ее психического статуса… она крайне подавлена… - Унохана намеренно выдержала паузу, чтоб вызвать проблеск волнения в мрачном, словно ноябрьские сумерки, собеседнике. – Дело в том, что у Хинамори Момо была диагностирована парциальная ретроградная амнезия. Иначе выражаясь, в настоящий момент она не в состоянии вспомнить череду событий после фальсификации смерти Айзена… она совершенно ничего не помнит, - Унохана покачала головой, заметив красноречивые метаморфозы в мине Хитсугайи.

Неожиданное известие лишило его дара речи на полминуты, а затем… он понял, куда клонила чашу целитель и нахмурился.

- И вы предлагаете… - что-то хриплое постороннее вылезло озвучивать страшную догадку.

- Да, с одобрения нового совета и главнокомандующего… было внесено предложение навсегда запечатать часть воспоминаний Хинамори Момо. Достаточно гуманный путь в ситуациях такого рода, - она чуть привстала, и снова уселась, еще более выпрямив безупречную осанку.

- И вам понадобилось мое согласие? Подождите, но как же… - лавина вопросов накатила на него.

- Это должны огласить на вечернем собрании: преступления Айзена Соуске будут начисто стерты со страниц общепринятой истории Общества Душ. Официально, капитан Айзен был убит капитаном девятого отряда, Тоусеном Канаме, в приступе помешательства. Вся подлинная информация сохранится только в секретной базе данных. Вам, пожалуй, известно…

_«Коллективное забвение… как панацея. Опасное заблуждение. Никак нельзя допустить подобного». _

- Да. С… отрезком моей жизни когда-то поступили точно так же, - он отодвинул кружку от себя, не скрывая чрезвычайного неодобрения. - И я бы не пожелал никому…

- Вы молоды… капитан Хитсугайя. Хинамори – тоже. Все еще не поздно начать сначала. Она сейчас в зимнем саду. Спрашивала о вас, – Унохана успокоительно улыбнулась.

- Я… я не могу… - шепотом возразил он, отвернувшись.

В углу ютилась корзинка с пестрыми бутафорными персиками и сливами. Женщина с легким шорохом поднялась.

- Я когда-то уже слышала подобную фразу. Навестите ее: она будет искренне рада. Я совсем не против, если вы дадите мне свой окончательный ответ после, - проговорила чуткий капитан четвертого отряда и тактично намекнула: - Нам обоим пора. Вас ожидает один пациент, а меня – другие.

***

- Мммммм… мммм… ммммм…

Мелодия, которую иногда задумчиво напевал ее капитан, теперь играла внутри нее, но как Хинамори ни старалась ее вытолкнуть на поверхность, все было тщетно: непослушные звуки разбредались, теряли строй, распадались - целостность расстраивалась. Так не удавалось в детстве подхватить ладонью отражение полумесяца. Оно проскальзывало промеж пальцев, а лунная дорожка вела не в мечтательную даль, а в гибельную глубь.

В прудике рядом с молоденькой ивой резвились карпы с рябыми боками. Она держалась за тонкий ствол, завороженная хороводиками рыб и чарующей музыкой, захватившей ее существо. Вот-вот к ней приблизится капитан и ласково погладит ее по затылку. Аккуратно, чтоб ни один волосок не выбился из девичьей прически. И рассеется кошмарная картина, и тьма отступит с его приходом. Вот-вот… еще чуть-чуть… еще капельку… веры в чудесное воскрешение. Ведь капитан не мог погибнуть… даже если последнее, что она помнит…. Нет-нет. Он не бросит, вернется за ней… вот-вот… чьи-то шаги позади. Это…

- Хина…мори, - совершенно другой окликнул ее.  
_  
«Капитан Айзен мертв… его зарезал Тоусен в помрачнении разума . Я была серьезно ранена… удар пришелся в висок, я пролежала в коме несколько недель… и забыла все, что было потом… после смерти Айзена Соуске». _

Заклинание, которое нужно было затвердить. Они утверждали, что все плохое закончилось… и впереди…

- Как… ты? – Хитсугайя замер поодаль, боясь, что его присутствие вырвет из бездны самое последнее ее воспоминание. С поникших плеч Хинамори свисала розовая шерстяная накидка, как тогда… на крыше. Но теперь были только они вдвоем… и пустота.

К изумлению Тоширо… Хинамори встретила его улыбкой: хрупкий… неуверенный, но приветливый март. Как распускающийся бутон примулы посреди еще заснеженной долины.  
_  
«Капита Айзен хотел бы… ради него… »_

-Белек… прости, капитан Хи… - воскликнула Момо и разрушила стену отчуждения.

- Ничего, называй меня… как тебе угодно, - сказал он и поддержал ее порыв к «нормальности».– Пока больна… тебе можно.

- Ты не меняешься! Такими темпами не вырастешь никогда, - беззлобно пошутила Хинамори. Хитсугайя изобразил традиционное раздражение, чтоб потешить подругу…

Мир содрогнулся под ногами, когда она подбежала к нему. И крепко обняла… как до того обнимала ствол ивы.

- Белек, я так рада, что с тобой ничего не случилась, я такая непутевая : столько времени провалялась на кровати… мне все рассказала Исане-сан, все-все, ты ведь навещал меня каждый день, вызвался расследовать убийство… убийство капитана… капитана Айзена… но… - скороговоркой пролепетала она, а потом вдруг всхлипнула: - … они так и не сказали мне, где его могила. Ты ведь знаешь, где похоронили моего капитана?  
_  
«В тебе…»_

Хитсугайя проглотил правду и ничего не ответил, ей только послышалось…  
_  
«Глупая… он же с тобой». _  
_Будь счастлива, Хинамори… _

***

- Капитан Унохана, я… согласен… - он расписался в договоре с порочной бесконечностью лжи. Разрыв контракта – выплата безжалостной неустойки за мнимую благодать. Хитсугайя Тоширо знал… и соглашался.

Сгинул иллюзионист, но не его обман…


End file.
